


On the Third Day

by lazulibundtcake



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, nobody has time for punctuation it's been six thousand years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake
Summary: Aziraphale asking for it.Take me.What?Make love to me.  Please.  Take me.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	On the Third Day

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just some dirty talk between the boys. My brain puts this at about day three of them being in bed after finally getting together.

Take me.  
What?  
Make love to me. Please. Take me. Fuck me.  
Oh, angel.  
Do I need to ask again?  
No. Maybe.  
Fuck me.  
Turn over then. Oh, this arse, Aziraphale.  
You like it?  
Can't get enough of it.  
Good. Oh -- oh, good. Oh. Are you -- are you going to fuck it?  
Greedy little thing.  
It's your fault. Your cock, my darling, I've never, oh...  
Yes?  
Crowley please.  
Oh, no, you tell me what you were going to say.  
I just... I've never felt anything so good. It's so good, in me.  
This cock. This one here.  
Yes, yes, please.  
You like it in you.  
More than anything. Ohhh.  
Good. Good. Because I love fucking you. Oh yes, fuck yes, you feel so fucking good angel.  
Oh god.  
Yeah, do you like that?  
I love it. Oh, I love it, oh Crowley, yes, I love you, I love your cock, oh my love please keep fucking me, please don't stop.  
I won't ever stop. 


End file.
